


Missing You

by mochiyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiyeol/pseuds/mochiyeol
Summary: Com Chanyeol viajando para gravar um filme Baekhyun começa a sentir falta dele, conversam pouco tempo por telefone, já que o maior passa a maior parte do tempo gravando. E uma das coisas que ele sente mais falta do grandão, além da própria presença dele ao seu lado, é a sua voz. Então, se não poderia ouvir a voz do outro por telefone, daria seu jeito.Chanyeol também já não aguentava mais a saudade que sentia de um certo baixinho. Logo que chegou no dormitório foi atrás dele, porém, nada o prepararia para a cena que ele veria quando o encontrasse.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Olá gente~  
> esse aqui foi o primeiro plot que eu tive na vida, ele estava há muito tempo guardado, e por alguns motivos não pude postar ele antes, mas finalmente consegui \o/  
> agradeço a Ana que betou e está sempre me ajudando (sem tu eu não sei o que faria da minha vida) <33 , e a Sarah por ter feito essa capa linda, cheirosa e maravilhosa (eu sempre vou me apaixonar por todas as capas que você fizer para mim, sério).  
> enfim, espero que gostem, boa leitura <33

ㅡ Não está passando nada de bom ㅡ reclamou, bufando e desligou a televisão, que estava em um canal qualquer.  
Se virou na cama para pegar o celular e ver se havia alguma nova mensagem, ou ligação de um certo alguém e, como esperado, nada. Não pôde evitar suspirar.  
Chanyeol estava viajando para gravar um filme, e isso já fazia uns bons meses, o menor não podia evitar de sentir falta do grandão, eles se falavam por telefone quando o outro tinha tempo entre as gravações, mas nem sempre era o suficiente para sanar a saudade que sentiam um do outro.  
Passou alguns minutos revirando na cama, até que teve uma ideia, se levantou e saiu do quarto. Se não poderia ouvir a voz do outro por telefone, daria outro jeito. Ele seguiu direto para o estúdio do maior, que ficava bem no final do corredor, não muito longe do seu quarto, o que era uma bela vantagem.  
Chegando lá, foi para o computador, sentando na cadeira. Nem precisou se preocupar com o login, já sabia a senha de cor, “as senhas dele são muito óbvias, meu Deus” ele pensou após digitar “loeylovetoben”, o maior pensava que havia criado a senha mais difícil possível, mas qualquer um que o conhecesse o suficiente adivinharia. Pobre Chanyeol. Quando a tela inicial apareceu na sua visão ele não se surpreendeu ao ver o papel de parede: o Deadpool deitado fazendo uma pose sexy com uma lareira atrás, era bem a cara dele mesmo, o amor que ele tinha por esse anti-herói era coisa de louco.  
Foi vasculhando as pastas até achar às que queria: dos covers e composições; se as músicas originais eram boas, na voz de Chanyeol ficavam em outro nível ㅡ na visão do Baekhyun ㅡ, ele nunca disse para o outro, mas ele tinha todos os covers dele no celular; então ele poderia ter ficado no quarto ouvido do celular? Podia, mas era muito melhor ali, onde tudo lembrava o maior.  
Olhando as músicas, escolheu as que mais gostava e colocou em uma playlist para tocar. A primeira que soou ao som da voz grave do maior foi Hug, de Jeong Jun ll, sentiu seu corpo todo relaxar e um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. Ele era completamente apaixonado pela voz do maior, ela era grave e suave, e que, às vezes, o outro a usava para lhe causar arrepios, mas isso não vem ao caso.  
Enquanto as músicas iam tocando, uma atrás da outra, ele estava com os olhos divagando pelo estúdio, lembrando das vezes em que os dois passavam horas ali; quando ele ia para lá apenas para ver o outro compondo, observar Chanyeol era um dos seus passatempos favoritos.  
ㅡ Chanyeol-ah, volta logo, eu tô com saudade... ㅡ sussurrou, fazendo bico.  
Ele realmente não percebeu quanto tempo passou ali, mas já estava começando a ficar com sono, e ouvir o outro cantar Magic, do Coldplay, não estava ajudando. Após bocejar pela terceira vez, ele decidiu ir para o sofá que havia ali; ao se deitar, os olhos foram pesando cada vez mais e, enquanto era embalado na voz gostosa do maior, caiu no sono.

 

~*~

 

Chanyeol só iria voltar no outro dia de tarde, mas os planos mudaram e ele voltou naquele mesmo dia, de noite; ao receber a notícia dessa mudança, ele pegou o celular animadamente e ligou para Baekhyun, tinha certeza de que o menor ficaria feliz ao saber disso, porém, ele não atendia o celular, o que era bem estranho. Esses dias só bastava dois toques para eles começarem a se falar pelo aparelho. Sem outra alternativa, ligou para Sehun e avisou de sua volta. Quando já estava sentado no seu assento, dentro do avião, colocou seu celular no modo avião e sua playlist para tocar, quando a voz do baixinho soou nos fones de ouvido um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seus lábios, ele nunca ia cansar de escutar Beautiful*. Antes de fechar os olhos e cair no sono, ele só pensava no quanto queria chegar logo ao dormitório e falar com o menor pessoalmente, a saudade estava demais. 

Quando chegou no dormitório foi recebido por Sehun, Suho, Jongin e Kyungsoo, os outros já estavam dormindo. Contou um pouco de como foi a viagem e as filmagens, louco para saber de Baekhyun, pois achou estranho o menor não estar ali.  
ㅡ Gente, cadê o Baekkie? ㅡ ele perguntou, olhando ao redor, normalmente o outro já estaria ali na hora que ele chegasse.  
ㅡ O Baek? Se não me engano ele estava no quarto dele ㅡ Suho respondeu.  
ㅡ É bem estranho que ele já não esteja aqui perguntando cadê as lembrancinhas dele... ㅡ Sehun falou pensativo, fazendo os outros rirem.  
ㅡ Verdade ㅡ o Chanyeol falou rindo. ㅡ Bom, já que vou deixar minhas malas lá no quarto, aproveito e passo no dele, quero uma boa explicação para ele não ter vindo falar comigo, nem atender as minhas ligações.  
Pegando as suas malas, foi em direção ao seu quarto ouvindo os outros dois rindo. Depois de deixar tudo no seu quarto, foi para o do menor, quando chegou lá e viu a porta aberta, junto com as luzes apagadas, sabia que ele não estava ali. Olhou confuso para o corredor, pensando aonde ele estaria; no quarto dos meninos não poderia ser, nem no banheiro, já que passou por lá e estava desocupado, a cozinha e a sala ficavam próximas, então quando estava falando com os meninos na sala teria o visto se estivesse na cozinha.  
Após ficar apoiado na parede pensando em todos os cômodos no lugar, só havia um que ele não havia cogitado : seu estúdio. Inconscientemente, acabou sorrindo e foi até o seu lugar favorito do dormitório.  
Antes de chegar lá, pensou em mil e uma cenas que poderiam aparecer diante dos seus olhos, mas, quando abriu a porta, nenhuma delas teria o preparado para o que ele viu : um Baekhyun adormecido em seu sofá enquanto uma das suas composições tocava na sala.  
Ainda desacreditado, foi até o seu computador e se surpreendeu ainda mais ao perceber que a playlist que tocava só havia seus covers e composições. Ele não aguentou, o sorriso que se abriu em seus lábios estava indo de orelha a orelha. Desviou o olhar para o menor adormecido e foi ao seu encontro no sofá; sentou no chão, em frente ao sofá, e ficou o encarando, o biquinho que se formava em seus lábios era muito fofo, acabou rindo baixinho, “Será que ele sentiu tanta falta assim de mim a esse ponto?”, o maior se perguntava.  
Antes que pudesse começar a se perguntar mais, ouviu um resmungo vindo do menor e que começou a se mexer, pelo visto estava acordando. Ele abriu seus olhos vagarosamente, os deixando semicerrados, por conta da luz, acaba percebendo que há alguém ali e quando finalmente conseguiu enxergar direito reconhece a pessoa parada na sua frente, o olhando com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.  
ㅡ Chanyeol? ㅡ pergunta meio grogue, com a voz rouquinha.  
ㅡ Sim, Baek, sou eu.  
ㅡ O que você está fazendo aqui? Não voltava só amanhã?  
ㅡ Sim, mas houveram mudanças de última hora e acabei voltando antes, tentei te avisar, mas você não atendeu o celular.  
ㅡ Ah, tá...  
ㅡ Baek...  
ㅡ Oi.  
ㅡ Você sentiu a minha falta?  
ㅡ Hm.. senti, sim ㅡ respondeu sonolento, o maior sorriu de lado.  
ㅡ Sentiu muita?  
ㅡ Sim, Chanyeol, muita ㅡ ele começa a rir baixinho.  
ㅡ Eu também senti sua falta.  
O maior encosta o seu queixo na beira do sofá e olha de perto o rosto sonolento do Byun, recebendo um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes como resposta. O menor acaba levando a sua mão para a cabeça do maior, fazendo carinho nos cabelos macios, o outro aprecia tanto o carinho que fecha os olhos com um sorrisinho no rosto. Depois de alguns minutos, o grandão percebe que o ato está diminuindo e ouve um bocejo vindo do outro, abre os olhos e se depara com o menor quase dormindo de novo.  
ㅡ Você está morto de sono, Baek, vá para a sua cama, se dormir aqui vai acordar cheio de dores no corpo amanhã ㅡ após falar se levantou, esticando a mão para o menor, que sentou no sofá.  
ㅡ Eu tô com tanto sono que não me aguento nem em pé ㅡ disse com a voz embolada de sono.  
ㅡ É sério isso, Baekhyun? Quer que eu te carregue até o quarto? ㅡ perguntou, incrédulo, recebendo um afirmativo menear de cabeça do menor, e ele ainda levantou os braços.  
O maior até pensou em negar, mas ele estava tão fofo com a cara amassada de sono, formando um bico ainda mais fofo, e sem falar que ele havia dormido no seu estúdio, escutando a sua voz, foi demais.  
ㅡ Tá, tá, depois eu é que sou a criança do grupo ㅡ o menor apenas resmungou irritado como resposta, então se deu por vencido e se abaixou para pegá-lo no colo, com certa dificuldade, vale ressaltar, ele era baixinho, mas não era leve.  
Saiu do estúdio com o menor em seus braços, ele estava com as pernas enlaçadas na cintura no maior, tendo a cabeça enfiada no vão do pescoço do outro. Quando Chanyeol foi para o corredor, acabou dando de cara com os meninos, que olharam a cena sem acreditar no que viam. Sehun logo começou a rir e perguntou o que estava acontecendo, fazendo os outros saírem do transe e acompanharam o mais novo nas perguntas. Chanyeol riu, disse que depois contava o que havia acontecido. Sehun não pensou duas vezes em tirar o seu celular do bolso e começar a gravar aquela cena, fazendo o Chanyeol rir ainda.  
Enquanto seguia para o quarto do menor, todos vieram atrás, como bons curiosos que eram; chegando lá, se abaixou para colocar o menor em sua cama. Antes que pudesse levantar, sentiu seu pulso ser puxado, viu que ele estava com os olhos um pouco abertos e o ouviu resmungar algo, se aproximou para que pudesse ouvir melhor.  
ㅡ Obrigado, Chan ㅡ o menor falou sussurrado, o maior arregalou os olhos, mas logo sorriu.  
ㅡ De nada, agora quero um beijinho como pagamento por ter quase quebrado as costas te trazendo.  
O menor estava com tanto sono que nem se deu ao trabalho de reclamar por ter sido chamado de gordo. Quando o Chanyeol ia virar o rosto para o menor lhe dar um beijo na bochecha o outro se aproximou, lhe dando um selinho, foi rápido mas foi o bastante para o maior sentir a maciez dos lábios do outro. E como se nada tivesse acontecido, o menor murmurou um “boa noite” e se virou na cama, caindo no sono.  
Todos ficaram de boca aberta com o que tinham acabado de ver, e Chanyeol nem se fala.

 

~*~

 

Já fazia cerca de uma hora que ele estava deitado em sua cama, mas simplesmente não conseguia pregar os olhos, sua cabeça ficava repetindo em loop a cena do Baekhyun se aproximando e o beijando, e o seu coração estava batendo loucamente no peito, ainda conseguia sentir a sensação dos lábios dele nos seus, apesar de ter sido rápido. E também o que aconteceu dentro do seu estúdio, tudo isso, além de não o deixar dormir, o fazia ficar olhando para o teto e sorrindo que nem eu idiota, sempre sonhou com o dia que poderia beijar o baixinho que tanto gostava, mas também sempre achou que nunca seria correspondido, achava que ele o outro nunca o veria de forma romântica, e já tinha se conformado com isso.  
Antes de seus olhos não aguentarem mais ficar abertos, sorriu triste pensando que o Baekhyun nem se quer iria se lembrar do acontecimento, estava com muito sono afinal, apostava que ele nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Poderia soar masoquista, mas ele não queria esquecer do sabor e da textura dos lábios do outro, já que ela foi a primeira e última vez que iria os sentir nos seus.  
Amanhã fingiria que nada aconteceu. 

 

~*~

 

ㅡ Com que cara eu vou encarar o Chanyeol? Nossa senhora..  
Desde que acordou, era a única coisa que ele sabia dizer.  
De primeira, achava que todas aquelas cenas que se passaram na sua cabeça não passava de um sonho, porém, quando parou para analisar, percebeu que não era um sonho coisa nenhuma. Ele realmente tinha sido carregado pelo maior até o seu quarto e ainda o beijou! Porque diabos ele havia beijado o Chanyeol?!  
É claro que vontade para isso era o que não faltava, já que o seu pobre coraçãozinho já vinha sofrendo com batidas intensas por causa do maior fazia um tempo, mas sabia que não seria correspondido, o outro apenas o via como melhor amigo.  
ㅡ E se ele tiver ficado com raiva?? ㅡ perguntou num sussurro, enquanto se olhava no espelho. ㅡ O que eu faço?!  
Ele estava praticamente roendo as unhas. Mil e uma perguntas se passavam na sua cabecinha, mas teve-as interrompidas por um ronco vindo de sua barriga. Estava morto de fome. Com um suspiro deixou o banheiro e foi até a cozinha.  
Como naquela manhã eles não tinham nada marcado para fazer ㅡ até que enfim um descanso ㅡ, sabia que os outros ainda estavam dormindo, então imaginou que seria o único acordado, e até ficou um pouco aliviado.  
Foi andando tranquilamente pelo corredor, mas quando botou o pé na cozinha quase desmaiou. “Porque ele está aqui e não dormindo? Maldição”, aquele que estava em pé,fazendo o café da manhã, era quem ele menos queria encontrar naquele momento. Ainda não havia bolado um plano para o que falar quando o visse, contudo, percebeu que iria ter que improvisar algo na hora, pois quando deu por si o maior já estava o olhando com os olhos arregalados, enquanto segurava a panela com a comida. Provavelmente ele passou tanto tempo parado, travando uma batalha na sua cabeça que não percebeu quando o outro se virou.  
Eles ficaram bons segundos se encarando, ambos sem saber o que fazer, porém o silêncio foi quebrado quando os dois resolveram falar ao mesmo tempo.  
ㅡ Me desculpe!  
ㅡ Bom dia, Baekkie!  
Provavelmente eles teriam rido se a situação fosse outra, mas estavam muito tensos.  
Antes que perdesse a coragem, o Baekhyun tomou fôlego e começou a falar, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para o rosto do maior.  
ㅡ Me desculpa, você deve ter ficado com raiva por eu ter te dado aquele selinho ontem de noite, não foi?! Mas eu não estava raciocinando direito por conta do sono, aí fiz sem pensar. Você deve ter ficado com nojo, né, não é todo mundo que gosta de ser beijado por outro homem, mas eu realmeㅡ  
ㅡ Baekhyun! ㅡ o maior praticamente gritou, segurando nos ombros do menor. ㅡ Se acalme.  
Baekhyun não percebeu quando o outro se aproximou, e quando ouviu ele falar, acabou olhando para ele.  
ㅡ Olha só.. não precisa se preocupar, eu sei que você não teve a real intenção de me beijar ontem, mas eu nunca ficaria com raiva de você por isso, Baekkie ㅡ ele falou de forma calma. ㅡ E eu jamais sentiria nojo de ter sido beijado por você..  
ㅡ S-sério? ㅡ o menor perguntou desacreditado. ㅡ Você não vê problema em eu ter te beijado, de verdade? ㅡ a felicidade de saber que o outro não havia ficado com raiva de si não cabia no peito, não aguentaria ficar brigado com ele depois de tanto tempo tendo ele longe.  
O maior quase engasgou quando ouviu. De repente, uma ideia surgiu na sua cabeça, passou alguns segundos criando coragem, ele tinha que tentar.  
ㅡ Sério, e se você quiser eu posso provar.. ㅡ o maior falou de maneira meio sussurrada, como se estivesse contando um segredo, e quem visse de fora não perceberia o quanto o coração dele estava a mil por dentro.  
ㅡ Provar? E como você vai fazer isso? ㅡ o menor acabou perguntando no mesmo tom de voz.  
Quando Chanyeol se aproximou mais, Baekhyun praticamente travou no lugar, e ao ver o rosto dele se aproximando ainda mais do seu, quase parou de respirar; ele não sabia para onde olhar: o olhos ou a boca do outro, então os olhos alternavam entre os dois.  
Se a mão do maior não estivesse tão trêmula, ele teria a colocado na nuca do outro.  
ㅡ Assim.. ㅡ sua voz saiu num fio antes de fechar os olhos e colar seus lábios nos semelhantes.  
Na hora que sentiu os lábios de Chanyeol, a primeira coisa que fez foi arregalar os olhos, “isso está realmente acontecendo?!” era única coisa que conseguia pensar, mas, após alguns segundos, acabou fechando os olhos e apreciando a sensação que era ter os lábios, que tanto havia desejado, colado aos seus novamente.  
O selinho teria sido rápido como o trocado na noite passada, isso se algum dos dois tivesse a mínima intenção de se afastar.  
Ambos acabaram abrindo os olhos na mesma hora, e foi como se eles tivessem entrado em um acordo mútuo de prolongar aquilo, queriam ㅡ precisavam ㅡ de mais, os corações batiam na mesma frequência frenética, e a cabeça só sabia pedir por mais.  
Então, foi assim que acabaram mudando o selinho para um beijo apaixonado. A calma com que se beijavam não condizia com o que se passava por dentro, mas queriam aproveitar o máximo, sentir ao máximo.  
Chanyeol já estava com as mãos na cintura do outro, e sempre o puxava para mais perto, Baekhyun passava os dedos pelos fios macios que tanto gostava de fazer carinho quando o maior vinha até si, pedindo por um cafuné.  
As bocas se moviam em sincronia, como se já tivessem feito aquilo várias e várias vezes. Cada vez que as línguas se chocavam um arrepio bom passava pelo corpo de ambos.  
Eles teriam continuado ali por horas, se os pulmões não estivessem pedindo por socorro.  
Quando se afastaram ficaram se olhando e não conseguiram segurar o riso, achavam que estavam sonhando, era bom demais para ser verdade.  
O menor não aguentou e abraçou o outro com força, dando um belo abraço de urso, e o maior não estava nem louco de não retribuir.  
ㅡ Eu realmente senti a sua falta, Chan… ㅡ a sua fala saiu meio abafada, pois o rosto estava enfiado no peitoral do outro.  
ㅡ Eu também, Baekkie, eu também... ㅡ disse, apertando o outro ainda mais em seus braços.  
ㅡ Nossa, eu sabia que depois de ontem vocês, um dia, finalmente iriam deixar de cu doce e se agarrar, só não pensava que iria ser tão rápido assim.  
O que aconteceu a seguir seria digno de ter sido filmado e postado na rede social para os outros caírem na gargalhada : os dois pombinhos deram um pulo e se soltaram rapidamente um do outro, o Chanyeol ficou tão desnorteado que acabou colocando a mão na mesa, mas, esqueceu que ali estava a jarra de suco, e desastroso como é, não deu outra : a jarra foi direto ao chão, fazendo ele, novamente, dar um pulo, o Baekhyun gritar de susto, levando os outros dois presentes a gritar também, um Suho sem paciência aparecendo e brigando com todos, e um Chen aparecendo junto e se juntando a gritaria, achando graça.

Depois que limparam toda a sujeita, todos tomaram o café da manhã juntos, e é claro que o maknae não iria deixar de contar o grande acontecimento para os outros. Todos quase soltaram fogos. Jongdae disse que já estava quase jogando os dois em um armário minúsculo e os deixando trancados lá para ver eles finalmente iriam se pegar, não aguentava mais ver os dois quase soltarem corações pelos olhos quando se olhavam mas nenhum dos dois tomava iniciativa.  
Enquanto o Baekhyun olhava para o Chanyeol, sentado ao seu lado, e tinha a sua mão entrelaçada a dele por debaixo da mesa ㅡ pois não estavam afim de serem mais zoados pelos membros ㅡ, lembrava do quanto estava se sentindo culpado mais cedo por ter beijado o maior ontem a noite, mas que agora, se agradecia mentalmente por isso. Óbvio que não foi como ele imaginava que teria seu primeiro beijo com o grandão, mas o segundo recompensou, e os seguintes compensariam ainda mais.  
A chama da esperança de que, talvez, o outro pudesse vir a corresponder aos seus sentimos começou a queimar em seu peito, e quando Chanyeol se virou, olhou nos olhos e sorriu, aquilo lhe pareceu ainda mais certo.


End file.
